Fix You
by Warden-Warden
Summary: Superjail's in peril as the Warden went missing for only God knows why. And what's worse, the inmates are going insane and rioting! Tearing Superjail apart, completely! What more can an accountant do but call Ultraprison for help? One-shot. MisDen.


**Title:** Fix You

(_Title and theme based off the song title and lyrics by Coldplay; "Fix You" by Coldplay._)

**Rated:** K+

(_Suitable for more mature childen, 9 years and older, with minor action violence without_

_serious injury. May contain mild coarse language. Should not contain any adult themes._)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights of ownership to any of the named characters in

this fan fiction. _Superjail!_ and any of its characters, places, etc. are owned by [adult

swim] and Augenblick Studios and was created by Christy Karacas and Steven War-

brick. This fan fiction was created purely by means of enjoyment.

_**THIS IS A **_**ONE-SHOT**_** FIC.**_

* * *

_**Fix You** written by Warden-Warden _

* * *

It was like the war had taken a turn for the worse. Warden was nowhere to be seen, however, no sirens went off, so he obviously was still present inside Superjail. But where? Jared frantically searched for his boss, and searched, and even, in the process, called Ultraprison's staff for help.

_R-r-r-r-r-r-r-ring~ R-r-r-r-r-r-r-ring~_

The telephone in Ultraprison rang and rang, and it made Jared feel edgy and uncomfortable. But it had to be done. When, at last, the phone had been picked up, his cracked up voice rang through the receiver to the other end, where Charice had picked up. "Hello, you've called Ultraprison, the best p-prison known to man-this is Charice speaking. How ca-"

"Ch-Charice! This is Jared of S-Superjail! This is an _EMERGENCY!_ Please! The Warden's missing inside th-the jail, and the inmates have st-started a h-horrible _RIOT!_ Please come, quick!" Jared cried out, nervously. Cherice, on the other end fumbled with the phone as he spoke and he soon hung up and scrambled to the cracked windows, waiting for Ultraprison's staff to arrive.

Meanwhile, Charice ran to the Mistress, and told her exactly what Jared told her, and despite her 'hatred' for the 'overgrown manchild', she sighed, and redirected Nova to take them to Superjail. Soon, they arrived to a mess. A horrible mess. Superjail was in shambles, ready to collapse altogether into the volcano it was residing inside of. She had a shocked expression upon her face, the Mistress did. How had this happen? They found Jared and flew over to there, crashing through the windows and wall that were there, in their way.

The Mistress quickly barked some commands to Jared, Charice, Nova, and Bruce, telling them specifically to find Alice and Jailbot, and have them look in specifically specified areas; areas she marked on maps in quickly color-coded ways. Handing Bruce that map, she sent them off, using the ship for herself, flying it around the jail.

For a while, it seemed like hope was lost. Time flew by almost as fast as her ship was flying through the air in Superjail. '_Where could he be...? Damn it, Warden... you better not be DEAD,_' the Mistress thought to herself. It was then she realized the true nature of her feelings. But there was no TIME for love or dreams, she had to FIND him, and damn quick! The inmates were already attacking things more viciously.

A loud crashing noise could be heard in the distance, as well as the sound of a steam engine's horn blowing loudly. '_There! He must be over there!_' And Mistress immediately switched directions.

Moments before, the Warden was aboard a steam engine train, before the dead body of an inmate derailed the train and it took off towards the walls inside of Superjail. His watch tower had been blown to bits, the head-where Warden's office resided-was all the way across Superjail's interior. It was utter luck that none of the staff were inside of the tower when it blew up.

But the moment the train crashed through the wall, the Warden was tossed through the door and landed with a cry of pain... blacking out momentarily. When his vision and consciousness returned, the Warden was greeted by a pink, orb-shaped ship hovering and lowering down to the ground. And then, the door opened. The Mistress rushed out and clung to the bleeding man, tears rushing down her face. "You idiot... what did y-you do...? I was so worried..."

The Mistress cried, and while Warden was being hugged tightly, he smiled as he set a weak hand to her back. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean... to let this... happen..."

"I-It's okay... I'll fix it... I'll try to fix you, too... because you're running out of time. Your inmates are going insane... I've brought my staff over to help..." She spoke to him, regaining her composure, and speaking in a soothing tone. He nuzzled her neck, closing his eyes. He was in so much pain. Blood was pretty much oozing from every cut on his body. But it didn't matter right now. She was here. The Mistress-the woman he shared his body with, though involuntary, he still enjoyed it-was here for him, specifically. And that alone ignited his heart...

He felt like nothing could hurt him now... She was his guide to bringing himself back to power... and she was here. For him.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well. Ive been on this site in the past with old Fullmetal Alchemist fics. But now, I'm back. With Superjail! fics! What do y'all think?_ R&R!


End file.
